


Copy & Paste

by LadyAhiru



Series: Short Twitter Prompts [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Geralt doesnt understand technology, Geralt is an ex prisoner, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, geralt is insecure, meet cute, slight D/S dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt starts a new job after spending some time in Jail, there he meets the cute IT guy Jaskier who helps him out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Short Twitter Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782889
Comments: 25
Kudos: 213
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Copy & Paste

**Author's Note:**

> For @BunnyJimmyBear on Twitter
> 
> This turned out way longer than planned^^

Geralt was tired. The kind off tired you could feel in your bones. He was grateful for this opportunity but he was overwhelmed with all those fancy design programs they used at his new job. He knew he was very lucky to even have gotten this well-paying opportunity but at times like this, he wished he had taken the Janitor job instead of reaching for the stars.

J.A.P. Magazine was an online Blog that not only focused on lifestyle and fashion but also did amazing work talking about politics and everyday issues and Geralt had jokingly said that he could write about his experiences in prison and now he had a deadline.

He wasn’t ashamed of his past, knew that his choices as a teen had been wrong and he did his time. The job paid very well and he was indeed happy for the second chance in life but he was tired and frustrated and he had not been able to write even one word yet.

It was 9 pm on a Friday and everyone else had left the office hours ago. He had found an article about how to properly structure an essay and he had decided to print it out since his eyes already hurt from staring at the screen for hours.

He left his small office, and that had been amazing too, getting his own little space, and went to the area where the printers stood. Frustrated he noted that the machine seemed to not to be working. He shuffled around and opened it up but there was no paper stuck or anything it was just not printing. Grunting he kicked at the machine and heard a warm laugh behind him.

He turned around and was met with amused blue eyes. He knew the young man from passing by. On his first day, he had almost run into a pole, being distracted by the beautiful smile of the other but they had never talked.

Chuckling he came closer and looked at the printer. “What seems to be the problem Darling?”

Geralt wasn’t sure if the man had addressed him or the machine but he shrugged nonetheless. “It doesn’t print.”

“Hmm…” The man flicked a few buttons and then beamed at Geralt.

“Well dear, you have to use your badge to print….”

Cursing Geralt pulled the badge out of his pocket and swiped it over the small screen. Bleeping the printer came to life.

“I….fuck…thank you…I swear I am not completely useless.”

The younger man laughed and patted his arm. “It’s all right dear. Your Geralt right?”

“Hmm.”

“I am Jaskier!” He smiled widely and winked at Geralt. “Feel free to skype me anytime there is an issue.” He winked again. “Literally anytime.”

Blushing Geralt took his papers and run back to his office, warm laughter following him.

Over the next few weeks, Geralt managed to finish his first-ever Article, which got a very positive response and he had called Jaskier up for advice a few more times. Every time they would chat for almost an hour and he might made up some issues before calling him.

He slowly opened up to the energetic young man, told him about his failures in life, his dog Roach, his ex Yennefer and about all the mistakes he made that ended with him going to prison. There was always a slight flirty undertone in their talks but so far Geralt hadn’t had found the courage to actually act on his attraction.

It was Friday once again and he worked from home. His article had been a huge hit and he had been giving a brand new company laptop so he could schedule his time better. He decided to take a break and browse the web a little bit, which is how he found an article about the company’s founder. Apparently, the guy had just turned 30 and was already filthy rich and yet gave back to the community and supported charities a lot.

Geralt was happy to work for someone like that and when he dove deeper to find more information about Julian Alfred Pankratz he was met with a Wikipedia Page that spurted Jaskiers picture at the top. Filled with horror he remembered all the times he had complained to Jaskier about the job, that he sometimes felt overwhelmed with all the new technology and that he wasn’t sure if that was the right match for him.

Frustrated he closed the laptop and went to bed, but sleep didn’t come. He had finally gathered enough courage that he thought he was gonna ask the young man out when he saw him next but now he pushed all those feelings down again. There was no way in hell his boss would be interested in someone like him.

A few days later Jaskier made his way to Geralts office, steaming cup of coffee in hand.

“Hey, there pretty! How was the weekend? You didn’t react to my texts. You ok?”

Geralt grunted in response and gestured to his computer screen.

“Yes, just busy.”

“Oh…okay? I got you some coffee? You need help with the layout again?”

“Thank you, that won’t be necessary. Eric from IT helped me out earlier.”

“Eric!?” Jaskiers voice sounded sharp but there was also a hint of sadness.

“I didn’t know you two were….friends?”

Geralt shrugged, still not looking up from his screen.

“Do you need anything?”

Jaskier wrinkled his forehead in confusion. “I….Did I do anything Ger? Are you mad at me?”

“Of course not sir, I just really need to get back to work.”

Jaskier stared at him and finally, realization washed over his features. “Ah…you found out. Look Geralt I didn’t mean to lie to you….just you didn’t know who I was and it was kinda cute and I really like you an-“

“I don’t think that is appropriate Mr Pankratz.”

“Jesus Geralt….don't…Please.”

Geralt looked up and to his utter horror, he could see unshed tears welling up in Jaskiers cornflower blue eyes.

“Sir?”

Jaskier wiped at his face. His hands clearly shaking. “Look I am sorry I lied to you. Usually people just…. You liked me for me and I greatly enjoyed that. I am sorry if my flirting made you uncomfortable. I had thought that the attraction had been mutual but I can see now that I’ve been wrong. I….Feel free to file a complaint witch HR. I am sorry to have bothered you.”

Before Geralt could react to Jaskiers speech his boss had turned around and was all but running away from him.

The white-haired man stared after him for almost half an hour before he decided to take a leap of faith. He had never been to the top floor of the building but thankfully he had clearance so he took the elevator up and made his way to Jaskiers office.

Surprisingly there was no secretary keeping him from entering and he found Jaskier curled up on a big leather sofa crying. “Jask?”

Surprised the younger man sat up. “Oh….Are you….are you here to quit?”

“No…I am here to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

Geralt sat next to the slimmer man and carefully pulled him into his arms, petting his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I got scared. I….” He took a deep breath and was happy to feel that Jaskier relaxed in his arms.

“I wanted to ask you out….I thought you were just a tech guy with an expensive dress sense.”

Jaskier snorted in his arms and pressed closer, almost crawling into Geralts lap.

“I….I got overwhelmed when I found out. I was already nervous before and afraid that I would not be good enough for you but after….Why would someone like you date someone like me?”

Jaskier raised his chin and focusing his gaze onto Geralts amber eyes.

“You are kind and patient. You love your dog so much and you take great care of her. You are strong mentally and physically and you are smart. Your humour is as dry as the Sahara and I greatly enjoy it. You are beautiful and a good person Geralt and I would very much like to go out with you that is…if you still want me?”

Smiling Geralt pulled the slimmer man onto his lap, Jaskiers legs automatically spreading so he was straddling him.

“Jaskier? Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Jaskiers whole face lit up like sunshine and he nodded eagerly. “Yes!”

Laughing Geralt pulled him closer.

“Can I kiss you?”

Instead of an answer Jaskier nodded and leaned in, teasingly letting his tongue brush over Geralts lower lip.

Growling Geralts hand found their way into Jaskiers hair and he pulled him closer so he could dip his tongue in the hot, wet waiting mouth. They made out on the couch for almost twenty minutes before Geralt pushed Jaskier a tiny bit away.

“I need to get back to work.”

“Ah, a bit longer….I won’t tell your boss.” Jaskier winked and Geralt laughed. “Brat.”

“Yes….Kiss me again.” Geralt did, this time softer and he smiled against the other's lips. “I guess that means I won’t have to call you sir?”

A dirty grin made its way to Jaskiers face. “I don’t know. I am sure a fitting occasion will arise.”

Laughing Geralt stood up and smacked Jaskiers butt after rearranging his clothes.

“Brat.” He repeated with tenderness and Jaskier beamed. “So….I have it on good authority that your day is supposed to end at five. Let me take you out after? I promise nothing too fancy. Just burgers and a beer?”

Geralt pulled him into a kiss once more. “We could do that…or we could drive to my place…I can make you my grandmother's spaghetti recipe and then take you to bed.”

“Yes, that! I want that! Yes please!” Jaskier nodded franticly.

Geralt smiled and the last thing Jaskier heard before the door closed behind him was. “See you later…..sir.”


End file.
